A Winter Vacation
by KnownLucifer
Summary: It's a oneshot and those who don't like yaoi don't read. Cross academy is going on vacation. Kaname and Zero is then snowed in and is having a bad time first and then it ends with a good time in bed.


Do not own Vampire Knight.

If I did it would be lots of yaoi in it and Kaname and Zero would be together.

Shiki and Takuma would be together. Well enough about that

Enjoy this oneshot. 

It was winter and the students from cross academy, both night-time class and day-time class were going on a holiday-trip together. They had to sit on a bustrip up to the mountains and that would take something around 5 hours if the weather was nice. Zero sat all the way in the back of the bus and stared outside the window and watched the snow fall.

The night class had ordered two limos for them to use insted of the bus so they didn't get hit by bloodlust, because Kaname knew what Aidou would do if he were with the 'normal' people and decided that he would order two limos. Kaname was now looking out of the window and not caring about the others were doing actually he could care less what they were doing. Because all he could think about was his crush on a ceirtan person.

Zero sighed as he leaned his head on the cold bus-window. Why did it have to take so long to get there ? He could just take a nap as well as sitting there looking out. He slowly closed his eyes and let his thoughts wander off.

Kaname was brought out of his thoughts when Aidou fell on his lap. He just sighed and went back to his plan to charm his crush, maybe he could make a snowstorm with his powers nah scratch that he wouldn't do that because he was going to use his charm.

Zero drifted off to his own thoughts and were already half sleeping as the sound of the bus and the others lulled him to sleep and like that he slept all the way until they had reached the place they were supposed to be.

Kaname looked out the window as they arrived where they were going to be. They had started to drive a day earlier so they were there before the day class. He got out of the limo and went to get his luggage and went to check the night class in.

Zero woke up again a little later from his neck being stiff and he tried to straighten up and popped his neck. ''... damn, my neck.. !'' he said and rubbed his eye.

Kaname went to give the rest of the night class their room numbers and key plus their roommate. Kaname went to his room and fell on the bed soon he unpacked and started to look forward his roomie coming because he had reguested a special person.

The bus arrived not long after and Zero waited until all the others got out before he got up and walked over to his luggage. Now he just had find his room.

Kaname was in the bathroom taking a shower so that he would smell good for his crush and his roommate because he knew he was going to come into the room any minute.

Zero had got his bag and was heading for his room. He walked down the hall and found the room with his number on. He walked in and looked around to spot two beds on each side of the room... Who was he going to share the room with ? He shrugged and walked over to the bed with no luggage on and laid down. He finally made it here. He sighed and closed his eyes.

Kaname smelled his roommate and shut the shower of and bound a towel around his hips and walked out to the room and opened the door and went inside. "Hello Kiryu-kun." Kaname said with a smile on his face.

Zero opened one of his eyes and looked over at the other one in his room. ''...hey...'' he closed his eye again... And opened both and sat up, looking straight at the other. ''... I'm sharing room with you ?''

"Yeah i guess you are." Kaname said with a smile on his face and went to one of his bags to get his clothes out and change into it.

'' ...great...'' he muttered to himself and laid back down, closing his eyes again and resting his arms behind his head.

Kaname took of the towel and put on his black silk boxers and his loose jeans, he then walked over to the window and looked out to the skiing and snowboard place.

Zero had heard Kaname walking over to the window and opened one of his eyes to look at him. '' ... Whut ya' looking at... ?''

"Oh just enjoying the view we got from here.." Kaname said while looking outside, not turning around to look at Zero and playing with his fingers.

Zero blinked and closed his eye again. His neck were still kinda stiff so it felt good to lay down like this. His hands behind his head starting to massage his neck. He started to drift off once again.

Kaname turned around and saw Zero. "Zero you okay?" Kaname asked and was a little concerned and worried so he went to his bed and sat down.

''... yeah.. Just.. My neck is stiff.. !'' he said while he kept massaging it and relaxed a little.

"Want me to massage it for you?" Kaname asked and hoped for a yes and went over so he was standing besides Zero's bed.

Zero was actually so annoyed he really didn't care at all and nodded. ''.. yeah.. !'' he said and sat up with his back to Kaname.

Kaname went over and sat on his knees behind Zero and started to message Zero's neck. Kaname couldn't help notice how soft Zero's skin was and how good he smelled.

''...~'' Zero were actually relaxing and leaned his head forwards to feel it more around his neck. He closed his eyes and sighed.

Kaname felt this and smiled and continued when he felt Zero's neck kinda made a pop sound and then he stopped. "Are your neck feeling better?" Kaname asked and looked at Zero's face.

Zero slowly nodded and leaned his head up again. ''.. yeah ! It actually helped.. !'' he said, but ketp sitting like before.

"That's good." Kaname said and smiled and got of the bed and went over to the window again.

Zero sighed, got up from his bed and walked towards the bathroom as well. ''... I'll take a shower.. !'' he said and walked inside to start getting undressed and stepping into the shower and let the warm water clean him.

Kaname just nodded and continued to look out the window and he was kinda glad that Zero was out of the room so that Zero didn't see him get hard.

After some time, Zero finished taking a shower and stepped out. He found a towel as well and tied it around his waist and walked out of the bathroom to change into some clean clothes.

Kaname was now laying on his back on the bed and was staring up on the ceiling and was not paying attention.

Zero didn't really pay any attention to Kaname either and walked over to his bag to get a new shirt, pants and underwear. He turned his back to Kaname and started to get dressed again.

Kaname was starting to fall asleep, when he heard Aidou shout in the hallway his eyes snapped open and he sat up he looked over to Zero and blushed.

Zero looked over at the door that lead to the hallway and sighed while he had managed to pull up his pants, but still missed to close them.

Kaname looked away and tried to calm his blush down. He was wide awake now thanks to Aidou and Zero, he layed back down and closed his eyes and calming himself down.

Zero put on his shirt and got the towel again to dry his hair with it. Ouuh, how good a shower could feel sometimes.. !

Kaname was asleep now because of the silence and was at peace and he was enjoying that Zero didn't say anything about being his roommate.

Zero wondered why Kaname was being so silent and looked over to see him asleep. Ouuh, no wonder he was quiet then. He finished drying his hair and put the towel on a hook, but didn't mind the messy state it was in.

Kaname rolled over so he was laying on his stomach and was lightly snoring.

Zero blinked and looked over to Kaname again. He had to admit. Kaname looked really at peace like that. He must be kind of tired too, after the drive here. He kept looking at him and din't quite notice that he was staring.

Kaname stirred and his eyes opened and he felt Zero staring at him he looked up and looked at the wall infront of him and then he looked to the side were Zero was.

Zero blinked and first now noticed that he'd been staring and quickly looked away and walked over to his bag to start un-packing it. Hopefully he managed to hide the tiny blush that had found it's way to his face from embarrassment.

-The next day-

Zero were still sleeping. Clock was almost 06:30AM and that's when his clock would go off.

Kaname was again standing by the window looking out. "Oh I see your up." Kaname said with a smile on his face and turned towards the beds.

Zero groaned and smacked his clock. He then buried himself in the covers.

Kaname chuckled at the act and tried not to laugh.

Zero could hear the chuckle, but didn't really care. He closed his eyes once again. Whut was the meaning of waking up so early in a holiday anyway ?

Kaname went over to Zero's bed and bent over Zero. "Come on Zero It's time to wake up." Kaname whispered into Zero's ear.

Zero's eyes shot open as a shiver rolled down his spine. He quickly got out from bed and walked over to the bathroom to brush his teeth. When he looked at himself in the mirror, he could see a blush over his face... What was this ? He Poured some water into the sink and washed his face before brushing his teeth.

Kaname chuckled at this and went to watch the sun rise on the sky.

Zero got out of the bathroom again, already brushed his teeth and washed his face and relaxed. He looked over to Kaname and saw him once again looking out the window !

Kaname sighted and looked down to his feet and started to mumble something, never notching that Zero was in the room.

Zero hear Kaname mumbling something to himself, but never really caught what he was saying. He started to head toward his bed and thought about tidy it.

Kaname then went to the other side of the window and back many times.

Zero blinked again and looked at Kaname. What exactly was he doing.. ? '' ... are you oke.. ?''

Kaname stopped walking and looked up at Zero. "Yes I'm just wondering about something." Kaname said and started mumbling and walking again.

''...''  
>Zero raised an eyebrow and couldn't help but getting a little annoyed by the mumbling and walking. ''... about whut.. ?''<p>

Kaname stopped mumbling, but not walking. "About how to get the person I love to love me back." Kaname said and started to mumble again, never getting the answer he wanted.

Zero blinked and kept looking at Kaname's phasing back and forth and sighed. He then turned around to tidy his bed. ''... why not just tell them.. ?'' he said, not really paying attention to the subject.

Kaname stopped what he was doing. "I'm afraid if I tell him, he would hate me besides were completely opposite." Kaname said and started again. "I could tell him then kill myself." Kaname said a little to loud.

He finished tidy his bed and turned around. ''... No killing yourself, please.. !'' he said and sweatdropped.

Kaname froze and looked up at Zero. "Oh did I say that out loud sorry just going over a plan in my head." Kaname said nervously and gave a nervous smile.

''... It's fine... ''  
>Zero walked over to his closet to get the clothes he would use for when they would have out-side activities.<p>

Kaname stopped and did the same. "So what are you doing today?" Kaname asked curious about what Zero would be doing today.

Zero shrugged and looked to the window. ''... take a walk, I guess.. ?'' he said and found a thick sweater.

Kaname just nodded and put his jacket on and picking up his room key, his cell and wallet just in case he needed some money.

Zero got his jacket, cell and gloves as he walked towards the door and walked outside.

Kaname walked out and closed and locked the door behind him.

Zero walked down the hallway and towards the exit door and walked out to feel the cold and fresh air in his face. He sighed and smiled slightly.

Kaname went to the snowboarding thingy and started thinking about what Zero said this morning.

Zero walked over to a bench at first, just sitting there, relaxing.-the wind really felt good up here.

Kaname was at the top and started to 'slide down' the mountain look alike thing. When he was at the bottom he saw Zero and walked over to the bench.

Zero had closed his eyes to just listen to the wind that caressed his face, but opened one when he heard footsteps and to see Kaname walking towards him.

"Hey." Kaname said while his mind was saying kiss him, kiss him over and over again.

Zero gave a half-hearted wave with his hand. ''... hey !''

Kaname walked behind the bench and leaned forwards.

Zero looked over at him and blinked. ''...Whut you doing here ?'' he asked the other.

"I got bored then I saw you." Kaname said with a smile on his face.

''... I'm not much more fun then other things here...'' he said and looked around.

"Your a lot more fun than being alone." Kaname said and looked at the ground.

'' ... '' he sighed and got up from the bench. ''... Caring for taking a walk then.. ?'' he asked and looked back to Kaname.

"Yeah that would be great." Kaname said and held his hand out to help Zero up.

Zero looked at the hand extended to him and took it and got to his feet before starting to walk.

Kaname followed Zero and had a smile on his face. He looked up and stopped.

Zero, who noticed that Kaname stopped, turned around to face him. ''... something wrong.. ?'' he asked.

"It looks like it's going to come a snowstorm." Kaname said and looked at Zero.

''... A snowstorm.. ?'' he asked and looked up as well. ''... It could seem so.. ?''

Kaname just looked at Zero and let a smile come upon his face.

Zero blinked and raised an eyebrow. ''... whut ya' smiling for.. ?''

"You just looked a little cute that's all." Kaname said with a smile on his face.

Zero blinked then lightly blushed and turned around again. ''... w-whatever...!''

Kaname looked at Zero and poked his shoulder. "Maybe we should go back?" Kaname asked/said and looked at Zero.

Zero looked back. ''... Naaaahhh.. We're not entirely sure there'll be a snowstorm yet..! You can go back if you want to.. ?'' he said and blinked.

"Oh... Okay." Kaname said and turned to leave and a little disappointed because Zero was not going back with him.

Zero blinked, shrugged and continued to walk on. The weather were still good enough to take a walk in.

Kaname was back in the room and he went to the desk there and wrote a note telling Zero where he was if he came back.

Zero kept walking, but felt that the wind started to blow harder and colder. Maybe he should have gone back with Kaname after all ? The snow had started to get thicker as well... He turned around and started to head back, but the thick snow was making it difficult for him to see anything at all... He walked straight on, in hopes of getting back to the lair.

Kaname was now in the living room like room and was enjoying a book and a cup of tea.

Zero kept walking while the snow smacked against his face. He suddenly walked into something hard and fell down into the snow. ''...ugh... What the hell ?'' he said and looked up to see the wall of the cottage.

Kaname heard a thump and looked out the window and saw Zero cursing the wall. Kaname then put down his teacup and book to let Zero in.

Zero looked up and got up to his feet, brushing the snow off of him. ''... Fuck.. Why did the wall have to be there.. ?'' He sighed and shook his head.

Kaname then opened the door and let Zero in to the warmth and went to the kitchen to ask for something for Zero so he could get his warmth back.

''... Coffee thank you.. !''  
>Zero took off his shoes and jacket and found a blanket to cover up in to get the warmth back.<p>

Kaname just nodded and went to the kitchen to make a cup of coffee to Zero and a new cup of tea to himself.

Zero were still trying to find the warmth again underneath the blanket and cursed his misfortune. He wouldn't admit that Kaname actually was right about the snowstorm...

Kaname came back with the coffee and gave it to Zero and sat down on the couch and picked up his book again and forgot all about his tea.

''... thanks...'' Zero looked down at his cup and took a sip, but didn't think about how hot the coffee could be, so he burnt his tongue. ''...ouch.. Fffffcuk.. bloody coffee... !''

Kaname tried not to laugh at Zero, he tried to calm himself down, but it ended with a chuckle and he just rememberd his tea and went to get his tea.

''... whaf fou laufhing of... ?'' Zero asked, frowning at the other while he tried to cool down his tongue with having it out of his mouth and letting the colder air cool it down.

Kaname couldn't help himself now and fell to the floor laughing and came back with a teacup and a glass of water for Zero. "I'm sorry Zero i couldn't help it. You were so cute and funny." Kaname said with a smile on his face and still trying not to laugh.

''...''  
>Zero grumpily took a hold of the glass with water and still frowned as he drank all the water and sighed. ''... I'm not cute and that was not funny.. !'' he said and placed the glass onto the table.<p>

"I think your cute and I thought it was funny..." Kaname said with a smile on his face and tried to concentrate on his book.

Zero facepalmed and couldn't help but feel really annoyed by Kaname's answer and glared back at the other while the eyebrow twitched, small blush on his face from embarrassment. ''...''

Kaname looked at Zero and saw the blush and smirked and put his book down and behind Zero and hugged him to make him warmer.

''... W-whut do you think you're doing.. ?'' Zero looked around to look surprised over at Kaname.

"Keeping you warm, you looked a little cold." Kaname said simple and short and still hugged Zero.

''.. I-I don't need help to keep warm... !'' he said as he tried to tell the other to get off of him in a 'nice way'.

Kaname took the blanket of and hugged him in a tight grip and pulled the blanket on them with his powers.

Zero blinked, kind of confused by the situation he now took place in. "... W-whut you doing..? G-get off of me.. !" he said and tried his best to glare at the other.

"No." Kaname said and put his head on Zero's shoulder and smelled Zero's scent and started to get hard.

"..."  
>Zero could feel his face heat up a bit and tried to struggle his way out of Kaname's hold on him.<p>

Kaname just let Zero go and went to the kitchen to get some cocolate and some tea.

Zero tried to relax and was fighting with himself to make the darker blush on his face go away... What the heck was wrong with Kaname.. ? He never used to act like this.. ?

Kaname let a tear fall from his eyes when he was in the kitchen and dropped the cocolate on the floor. He calmed himself down and went into to the room where Zero was and put the cocolate down on the table and picked up his book.

Zero sighed and straightened up where he sat, still a little red in his face and looked over at Kaname. Something was definitely wrong... "... A-are you feeling oke... ?" he asked, actually getting a bit concerned about his room-mate.

"Yeah I'm fine." Kaname said with a fake smile on his face and started to read his book.

Zero frowned. He understood right away that the smile was fake. Wait.. Why was he worried about Kaname. Okay, maybe he had appeared a little rude earlier.. Kaname only wanted to help, right.. ? He softly sighed and rather looked outside the window to watch the snow fall.

Kaname looked at Zero and then stood up and started to walk towards their room to break down and fall asleep afterwards.

Zero looked after Kaname as he walked out and blinked. "..." He sighed again and rubbed his temples. He sat there a bit more before he headed back to the room as well.

Kaname went into the bathroom and locked the door and sat on the floor and cried his eyes out. He could not help it if he fell in love with Zero.

Zero walked back into the bedroom, but didn't see Kaname there. Maybe he went somewhere else ? "..." he shrugged and walked over to his bed and flopped onto it, letting out a sigh as he closed his eyes and drifted off.

Kaname sensed Zero in the room and bit his lip to prevent him from making any noises and to stop himself from crying. He almost did it when he felt his heart break into thousand pieces and cried in silence.

Zero were still thinking about where Kaname could have wandered off to, but eventually managed to fall asleep on his bed, tousled into the blankets and curled into a ball.

Kaname felt that Zero was asleep and opened the door and grabbed his pillow and a blanket and went into the living room to sleep there, right now he couldn't face Zero right now.

Zero slept peacefully underneath the two blankets for an hour or so, when he woke up and wanted something to drink. He looked over to Kaname's bed as well, but couldn't see the other. He sighed and got up from the bed to get something to drink. And... To get something to drink, he had to walk through the living room.

Kaname slept peacefully on the floor in the living room and he cried in his sleep and held his pillow tight to his chest.

Zero walked into the living room and headed to the kitchen. That was until he spotted a known figure on the floor. "..." Why was Kaname on the floor..? And why does it look like he's been crying...? Zero slowly walked towards the other, getting the feeling that he's the one to blame.

Kaname was now aware that Zero was in the room, but he didn't care that Zero saw him crying, he hugged the pillow even tighter and didn't let go of it and stayed where he was sleeping.

Zero was now standing beside Kaname and bend his knees down to be croaching beside the other. "... K-Kaname...?" ha asked, not really sure what to say.

Kaname opened one of his eyes to look at Zero and felt his heart broke. 'I can always tell him then move away from cross acadamy' Kaname thought, but stopped when he saw Zero's eyes.

Zero blinked and looked down at Kaname a little worried about the other. He had never seen Kaname cry like this before and it made him feel a little uneasy. "... Are you okay.. ?"

"Yea I'm okay. Just had a nightmare and that's all." Kaname said and sat up from his position and leaned his back on the couch.

Zero kept sitting in the same position on the floor and looked at Kaname. "... Are you sure.. ?" he said and eventually sat down on his butt down in the floor.

"Yeah I'm sure." Kaname said and looked down on his hands and not looking at Zero.

Zero lightly frowned 'cause he understood that something was wrong. " ... I don't believe you.. ! Is it something I have done.. ?" he asked and pointed at himself.

"No it got nothing to do with you Zero." Kaname said and looked at Zero and took Zero's hands in his and kissed it then let them go.

Zero blinked and looked down at his hand and could still feel the tingle of Kaname's lips on it. He felt his face heat up slightly and looked up at him. "... And this you're sure about.. ?"

" Yes I'm sure, I just got alot on my mind that's alll." Kaname said and smiled. He liked being close to Zero.

"... Then, why don't you let what's on your mind out.. ? I bet that would make things easier for you..!" Zero said and kept looking at Kaname. It was kinda good to see a real smile on Kaname's face again.

"It's just that I think that the one I love, love somebody else."

And i was planning on telling him this today, but now I'm here and I dont know if he loves me and the nightmare was about I telling him i love him and he rejects me." Kaname said in one breath and looked down on his hands.

"..."  
>Zero blinked at the information, still looking at Kaname. So this was a love-problem ? And Zero who never had been so good when it was about love... "... Well... I've never been good to help with this sorts of situation, but... I-if there's anything I can do to help... Tell me.." ...Did he just offer his help to Kaname.. ?<p>

"Couls i get a hug?" Kaname asked with a little spark of hope in his voice and looked at Zero.

"... A.. Hug.. ?"  
>Well.. He had said that he just had to ask and he would help and it's for comfort so, he guessed it was oke. "... Y-yeah.. Sure !"<p>

"Thanks." Kaname said with a sad smile on his face and hugged Zero.

Zero would usually feel kinda awkward in this sort of situation, but he actually enjoyed the hug Kaname gave him. He slightly patted Kaname's back and lightly hugged him back.

Kaname soon fell asleep against Zero's chest and was at peace. He was thinking about telling Zero how he felt about him but he didn't want to ruin the chance of just becoming friends with Zero.

"... He.. H-he fell asleep... ?" Zero whispered to himself and sighed, blush forming on his face. He could just forget about getting something to drink now and rather leaned against Kaname as well. He was too tired to even care about the position or even WHO he was leaning against and started to drift off to sleep as well.

Kaname woke up a few minutes later and was looking at Zero and smiled, he leaned up to Zero and kissed him on the lips and stood up and picked Zero up bridal style and carried him to their room and put him to bed.

Zero was still sleeping, but felt very at ease. He didn't know that it was Kaname's lips he felt, but it felt nice so he smiled slightly in his sleep.

Kaname smiled and started to kiss Zero's neck and his hands getting rid of some clothes and started to play with Zero's nipples.

Zero were still sleeping, but started to feel rather hot and moaned lightly in his sleep.

Kaname started to go down and took one of Zero's nipples in his mouth and started to play with it and the other was playing with the other nipple.

"..hnn-ah~.."  
>Zero moaned and started to turn slightly in his sleep, blush getting deeper in his face.<p>

Kaname continued what he was doing, but his other hand trailed down to Zero's pants and ubuttoned it and starteed to play with the zipper.

Zero was already starting to sweat and kept moaning quietly. "... Gh-nn~ .. K-kana..."

Kaname paused and looked at Zero and a smile got on his face and he leaned up and gave Zero a passionate kiss while his hand was playing with Zero's lenght.

Zero stirred in his sleep and moaned loudly into the mouthy against his and slightly opened his eyes so they were half opened and looked up to spot Kaname.

Kaname pressed his lips against Zero's and licked his bottom lip for access.

Zero was really confused about what was happening, but was too aroused to think clearly and opened his mouth for Kaname as hr closed his eyes.

Kaname's tounge played with Zero's while his hands were pulling Zero's pants of him.

Zero linked his arms around Kaname's neck and moaned into the kiss. The thought of pushing away never occurred on his mind.

Kaname smirked at this and pulled away for air. After that he got air he put his head in the crock of Zero's neck and started to nibble and suck.

Zero closed his eyes tightly and pulled his hand up to his mouth to moan into it. Why did this feel so good.. ? His other hand held onto Kaname's hair.

Kaname then lowered his head to Zero's tigh and sunk his fangs into his inner tigh while his hands were playing with Zero's lenght.

Zero's eyes widened and he ached his back and moaned even loser into his hand. His other hand clenching the sheets underneath him.

Kaname took his fangs out and lapped the wound and leaned up so that his neck was over Zero's mouth and waited till Zero bit him.

Zero could feel the thirst for blood and slightly leaned forward and sunk his own fangs into Kaname's neck. His hands holding onto his shoulders.

Kaname moaned when he felt Zero bit him and he started to get hard and started to think of what he wanted to do with Zero.

Zero kept sucking at Kaname's neck and moaned from the taste that filled his mouth. His arms switching position and rather hold around Kaname's torso as he kept sucking.

Kaname liked having Zero's fangs bit him. He lowerd his hands and started to take of his belt and then he took Zero's hands and tied them to the bedpost with his belt.

Zero blinked and leaned back to look at his hands that now were tied to the bed-post and licked his lips from the leftover-blood and then looked at Kaname with half-lidded eyes. "... K-Kaname.. W-why did you t-tie my h-hands.. ?" he asked, even more flushed.

Zero blinked and leaned back to look at his hands that now were tied to the bed-post and licked his lips from the leftover-blood and then looked at Kaname with half-lidded eyes. "... K-Kaname.. W-why did you t-tie my h-hands.. ?" he asked, even more flushed.

"Because i wanted to." Kaname said and lowered his head to Zero's lenght and starteed to lick while one of his hands were playing with Zero's nipples.

Zero's eyes shot open as his back ached again as he tried to keep his mouth shut from all the moans that threatened to leave him.

Kaname then took Zero's lenght into his mouth and started to suck on it.

Zero bit down on his lower lip and moaned. If only his hands wasn't tied... !

Kaname then took three of his fingers and preesed them to Zero's lips.

Zero looked at the fingers with half-lidded eyes and only went with his instincts and opened his mouth for the fingers.

Kaname pulled away from Zero's length and pulled his fingers from Zero's mouth and locked the door with his mind.

Zero blinked and looked over at the door that closed and then over to Kaname. ''...'' His face flushed up again and he looked in another direction in the room.

Kaname then pressed his fingers to Zero's entrance and started to massage it.

A shiver ran down Zero's spine and he gasped, his eyes closed. ''...Hnnnn~... !''

Kaname then pushed on finger in and waited for Zero to adjust.

Zero then ached his back again and gave a small moan. Not being used to having a finger in him and he tried to adjust himself to the new feeling and nodded to Kaname to continue.

Kaname then added the second finger and started to sicoring his fingers and looked for Zero's sweet spot.

Zero closed his eyes tightly and felt a tad uncomfortable now. The first finger was oke, but the second hurt a little more. He tried to adjust some more and suddenly felt a shiver down his spine as his back ached and a loud moan escaped his lips, not longer caring if anyone heard him.

_'Found it.'_ Kaname thought and added the last finger while he did that he bent his head and took Zero's length in his mouth and started to suck.

Zero's mind blanked out as he drowned in the pleasure that he felt. His hands pulling a bit on the belt, wanting to touch Kaname as well.

Kaname got the sign and used his powers to untie the belt and continued what he was doing.

Just as fast as the belt was off, his hands went down to Kaname's hair and held them there as he kept moaning.

Kaname then thought Zero was stretched enough and pulled out his fingers.

Zero almost whined from the loss and looked down at Kaname through his bangs.

Kaname then cut his palm and used the blood as lube and coated himself in it and lined himself at Zero's entrance.

Zero looked up at Kaname with half-lidded eyes and a deep blush over his face.

Kaname then pushed himself in slowly and almost lost control when he felt Zero's heat and tightness.

Zero squirmed as he felt Kaname push in slightly and closed his eyes tightly.

Kaname then slammed his hips forwards into Zero's tight heat.

Zero's eyes shot open and his back ached as he let out a loud moan. His arms shot up and linked themself around Kaname's neck.

Kaname waited for Zero to adjust while he kissed Zero on the cheek, nose and then a passionate kiss on the lips.

Zero kissed back just as passionate and wiggled his hips a bit to show he was ready.

Kaname got it and pulled his hips back and slammed them back in.

Zero leaned his head backwards and moaned out. ''... K-kan-AH-m-me~.. !''

Kaname snaked his hand down between them and started to pump him and the other holding himself up.

Zero clawed his nails into Kaname's back and moaned louder as he buried his face into Kaname's neck.

Kaname felt the pain but didn't care because right now he was in heaven. Kaname buried his face in the crook of Zero's neck and started to lick his neck where the tattoo was and sunk his fangs into Zero's neck.

As Kaname's fangs buried themselves into Zero's neck, it almost sent him over the brick as he moaned loudly. "..K-Kan-ah-me.. I'm.. I'm g-gonna..."

Kaname then thrusted in faster and harder and faster and started to pump him at the same tempo as his thrusts.

Zero shut his eyes tightly and moaned Kaname's name loudly as he came hard over both his and Kaname's stomach and ached his back.

Kaname came when he felt Zero thightning around him and kissed Zero's shoulder and colapsed on top of Zero.

Zero was panting, a bit of saliva dripping from the corner of his mouth, as he tried to get down from his high. He slowly closed his eyes as his breath became even.

Kaname rolled of Zero and hugged the boy closer to him and pulled the cover over them and kissed Zero on the forehead.

Zero was so tired that he only managed to smile slightly before he drifted off to a deep sleep.

Kaname smiled and took Zero's wrist and bit not taking much blood and smiled when a rose appered and soon he fell aslepp listening to Zero's heartbeat.

Hope you enjoyed and please review.

PEACE! 33333333


End file.
